


Lightsabers and Omnitools

by biotickaidan



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotickaidan/pseuds/biotickaidan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For moitey on tumblr, who wanted something that involved femshep and Tali’s friendship and tech.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightsabers and Omnitools

Shepard glanced over at Tali, who was still fiddling with Shepard’s omnitool. Since the war, communications had been patchy at best, and Tali had insisted that she could do “a few simple hacks” to fix the worst of it. But it had been an hour. And all Shepard used the ‘tool for these days was watching vids and playing games as she lay in bed anyway.

            “Are you done yet?” she teased. “What’re you doing, hacking into Hackett’s personal database?” Shepard had told Tali that she could do it herself. It wasn’t like she’d forgotten how to hack ‘tools. In fact, she was pretty convinced she was so good that with Tali and Kasumi’s help she could easily hack into any system she wanted to and dismantle it from the inside out.

            “No.” Tali sighed. “You still have all the modules to increase your tech damage. You don’t need them anymore. And all _your_ upgrades might be interfering with the signal reception.”

            “Uh, excuse you!” Shepard laughed. They’d had the tech damage versus tech duration conversation more times than she could count. It was all good-natured, of course, but Shepard always loved to point out that increased damage dropped enemies quicker. And it didn’t hurt that most of the crew, including Garrus and James, agreed with her. Almost every time Tali had cursed and muttered something about sending a combat drone after her.

            “Here,” Tali said, handing over Shepard’s omnitool.

            “Finally.”

Tali playfully shoved her, and the commander gasped. “I’m in recovery!”

            “Oh, shut up.”

Shepard giggled. “Now, for your part of the deal.” She grinned wickedly and Tali groaned.

            “Fine. I will marathon old sci-fi with you.”

            “And…?” Shepard pressed.

            “And you can draw on my mask,” Tali said quietly.

            “Well, come ‘ere. Get on the bed.” Shepard patted the spot next to her. She was so glad to be home and out of the hospital. She was still mostly confined to bed unless there was someone there to help her or she had enough energy to use her crutches and try to walk on her own, but at least it was comfortable.

            Tali climbed in next to her, and Shepard found the file on her omnitool.

            “What’re we watching anyway?” Tali asked.

            “It’s called _Star Wars_. Well, this one’s _A New Hope_. It’s technically the fourth of six in a series, but it was the first one released. 1977.”

            “That’s ancient!”

            “Hey! It’s good.”

            “Uh huh.”

            “You’ve made me sit through _Fleet and Flotilla_ too many times to count. It’s my turn.”

Shepard reached for the makeup bag on her nightstand and began drawing a ridiculous facial expression on Tali’s mask.

            “This isn’t fair,” the quarian protested.

            “It’ll come off. And don’t pout.”

Tali laughed. “You can’t even see my face.”

            “I can sense it.”

When she was done, she made Tali take a picture with her omnitool before she wiped the makeup off. She’d drawn a winking expression, complete with huge fluttery eyelashes and big, pouty lips.

            “I look ridiculous!” Tali exclaimed, but she was laughing and Shepard knew she didn’t mind. In a way, she’d been the most helpful during her recovery. The others were intense–crying, asking Chakwas tons of questions about her status. Tali was the opposite, warm and radiant and exactly what Shepard needed.

            The commander giggled and shook her head. “Relax, it’s gone now.” She leaned her head against Tali’s shoulder, turning her attention back to the movie. “Hey, Tali.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Thank you. For everything.”

            “You’re welcome, Shepard.”


End file.
